Make Me a Promise, Even if it Destroys You
by ILoveMaids
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were happily in a relationship, yet after a single conversation Naruto and Sakura had, everything is falling apart. They're engaged? Why? His heart is breaking, his lover doesn't seem to care. She knows what she's caused but can't, won't stop it. BoyxBoy. NaruxSasu. Eventual yaoi. Angst. Charcter Death. Crappy summary, read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'M BACK!**

**And guess what.**

**This isn't a one shot. I repeat, it is not a one-shot. ERMAHGAWD.**

**I honestly was suddenly inspired to write this, I don't know why. I'm not sure when I'll update, but reviews do get me motivated. *pedophile wink***

**I know a lot of people dislike Sakura, and probably more will after reading this, and all I can say is, I apologize to Sakura fans. And also, initially, it will be NaruxSaku, but I can assure you, delicious NaruxSasu yaoi will be coming in later chapter(s) {I haven't decided yet}**

**Naruto is OOC. Sasuke is definitely OOC. Sorry about that, but it's my story. *evil grin***

**Warnings: Yaoi, character due, boyboy, full on butt sex, sadness, much more angst than I'm used to. O.o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto & Co. Unfortunately. If I did, the series would be renamed Yaoi Adventures and it would leave many scarred. Which is most likely why I don't own it. *pout***

**ON WITH ZE STORY!:{D**

* * *

"Congratulations!" An ecstatic blond yelled as she grinned towards her frenemy, Sakura. With one hand still entangled with Chouji's, the blond leaned over the mahogany table and landed a noisy kiss on her friend's cheek. A light blush spread across the pink haired woman, yet she couldn't help the light giggles of mirth that spilled from her lips. With a content sigh, she further snuggled into the warm embrace of her fiancé, and emerald green eyes sparkled with unrestrained joy when a tan hand softly caressed her pale cheek, before leaning down and gently capturing soft pink lips.

"It's about damn time!" Kiba whooped, roughly patting Naruto's shoulder, causing the blond to playfully glare at him. The dog boy's woolfish grin only increased in size when he saw just how damn right the two looked together. Yet, while the rookie 9 were all gathered around in a booth at a local restaurant, and congratulations were being given, the brunette couldn't help the uneasiness he was feeling. He leaned back against the cushioned chair of the booth, and with a discerning eye, nonchalantly assessed the couple that had just announced their engagement. While Sakura looked as snug as a water bug, something was off with the cheerful blond. He was happy, no doubt about that, but it didn't seem to be the right kind of happiness. The pink haired woman simply glowed in pre-marital bliss, and anyone could tell that she had wanted this for a very long time. Unlike his fiancé, Naruto exuded a calm sort of happy. The happiness you might feel when you found out the movie you had wanted for weeks had just been sold out but would be immediately restocked the day after. A light frown crossed the brunette's features, and he wondered if celebrating was the right thing to do at the moment.

Naruto, who had just been laughing at some ridiculous joke that Chouji had just told, glanced over at Kiba, who was sitting directly in front of him, when he felt an intense stare. Feeling uneasy with the unnerving look in his eyes that was certainly noticing things the blond did not want to be noticed, Naruto figured he'd better snap the brunette out of one of his rare, but very enlightening, serious moments. "Woah there Kiba, if you looked any more constipated, I might have mistaken you for Edward Cullen." The blond joked.

Kiba almost immediately jumped up in fury and pointed an accusing finger towards the blond, who was unabashedly laughing at him. "Don't. Mention. Him. Again" The brunette hissed as he plopped back down into his seat and crossed his arms.

"What was that about?" Shikamaru questioned as he surveyed Kiba's very interesting and unusual action.

The blond roared in laughter, just recalling the event, and he took some deep breaths, mentally preparing himself for this story. "Well you see, ha ha, when that Twilight movie came out, Kiba and I got dragged down to the movie première in Los Angeles, I think it was. He and I, being the gangsters that we are, " Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, but let out a small yelp of pain when his fiancé smacked him across the back of his head. With a slight pout, he continued. " decided we'd explore the place, since you know, there were a couple of famous people there, as well as the cast. And the number one place on our list, was of course, the restroom. So we walked in there, and Kiba needed to do his business, " At this point, the brunette grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and left to do Kami knows what. " So he's standing there, doing his business, when some guys starts to use the pee machine **(1) **right next to him, which is odd since there was about 15 empty ones. Anyhow, the guy, it turns out is that Edward Cullen, and he looks toward Kiba, looks down at Kiba's junk and groaned out in the gayest voice with the most constipated face ever, "Gaaaawd, dats HAWT." Naruto spluttered as he finished and he clutched his stomach in pain, his muscles were clenching from all the damn laughing. The others found themselves in similar situations, "And, And" the blond wheezed," the look on Kiba's face! You would think he'd been offered to have sex with Big Bird!" Naruto continued laughing uncontrollably, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes, and he slammed his head on the table, ignoring the pain, and slapped his knees. **(2)** Kami, he would never forget that memorable event.

Sakura, despite the strong desire to scold her fiancé for all that damn laughing, couldn't help but release a few uncontrolled giggles herself. She glanced towards the rest of group, Shikamaru was silently laughing, while mouthing troublesome, a light blush stained Hinata's cheeks and soft laughs escaped her pouty lips. Lee roared with laughter, saying something about the youthfulness of glittery people, Chouji's deep laugh resonated in the booth and his girlfriend of two years, Ino, had her head buried in his shoulder, but the slight shaking of her shoulders alerted everyone that she too was laughing. Shino's deep chuckles could be heard. Neji's slight smile was apparently all that they could get out of him, and unlike him, Tenten was in almost the exact same position as Naruto, laughing her head off.

Wiping tears from the corner of his eyes, Naruto grinned and stretched, raising his arms and arching his back. "Well, that's it for us. Gotta get the wifey home." He joked while winking at the group. Sakura smiled and playfully slapped his bicep, but wrapped her arm around his when he stood up to leave. The rest of the group shouted a mixture of goodbyes and congratulations, with a wave, Naruto and Saruka left the restaurant, and walked out into the chilly air of mid October.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at home, Naruto lounged around his apartment, in a pair of grey low rise sweatpants, and a t shirt that had a picture of Cartman from Southpark and a caption that read "Respect My Authority." Yawning, he scratched his muscled abdomen as he walked into his bedroom, noticing another figure already under the covers. Quietly walking over, he sat down on the bed, taking care not to disturb the person too much, and he pulled the top cover back slightly, unveiling a mop of pink hair that still managed to look shiny and controlled. Silently chuckling, the blond reached out a tan hand to brush away the hair that fallen into her face, and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her pale forehead.

"What are you doing?" A sleep laden voice muttered, managing to sound unbearably cute.

A deep chuckle was her answer, and her eyelids fluttered open in order to meet the soft gaze of her fiancé.

"They took it pretty well, don't you think?" He quietly asked, stroking her hair.

A lazy smile crossed her features, "yeah." She softly whispered. Suddenly her emerald eyes filled with pain, self hate, and worry. "I'm so sorry Naru. I'm so sorry." She quietly began sobbing curled into a ball as she cradled her face. Gentle yet firm hands pulled them apart, and a body straddled her, putting a very minimal amount of weight on her. Naruto pried her hands open, and gazed into emerald eyes swimming with so much despair, it hurt him deeply just seeing it. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, and Naruto found himself kissing them away.

"Don't be sorry." He muttered. "Never. I agreed to this. I want you to be happy Sakura. So much. We've been through a lot together, and I've come to deeply care for you. So don't feel bad about this. Because if it makes you happy, then I'm satisfied." He quietly spoke and gently kissed her eyes which ahd fluttered shut. She opened her eyes once more and stared into the cobalt blue eyes of the man who had a heart of gold and would do anything for the people he cared for. The kindness he showed, the self-sacrifice, made the pink haired woman disgusted with herself, yet she couldn't ask him to back out of this. She simply couldn't.

"But you're not happy." She brokenly whispered as she watched the blond's retreating form. "You're not happy. Because of me." She muttered as he completely left the room, and darkness overcame her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I heard about the engagement." A raven haired man stiffly spoke. HIs face was emotionless, yet the blond knew he wasn't okay. He had spent so much time with the raven, he could read him better than the blond could read Dr. Seuss books.

"Yeah, Sakura is really happy about it." The blond ruefully spoke. He lifted his eyes, refusing to make contact with the still form of Sasuke, and gazed around the clearing that they were in. It was going to storm soon, angry clouds swarmed above, and strong winds shook everything in their path.

"Why?" He softly whispered, as he dug his fingernails into the palms of his clenched fists. "Why dammit! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" THe raven shouted, anger and sorrow overpowering any insignificant amount of pride he had. Big fat tears that blurred his vision rolled down his cheeks, and his head contracted at the foreign pain of crying. A heavy weight settled around Sasuke's heart, and he felt himself suffocating as he clutched his chest. The tears continued to come, and the raven haired man fell to his knees, ripping out the innocent grass in his path.

Naruto's breath hitched when he heard the agony filled cries of Sasuke, and yet he couldn't do anything. He couldn't move a muscle. His fists clenched and unclenched, and he emotionlessly stared at the grass as his feet. He knew the raven was screaming, crying, sobbing, heaving, he could hear it, yet his brain refused to consciously accept it.

After several tense moments, the raven had managed to quiet down to silent sobs that racked his entire body, and he wrapped his pale arms around his quivering body, and raised red eyes to stare at the man who was currently tearing out his heart, stabbing it with rusty nails, pouring acidic acid on it , putting it through a meat grinder, and sealing it in a chest of piranhas while throwing the chest into the darkest and deepest abyss.

"I don't have a choice." A strong, clear voice resonated in the clearing, and his words met with disbelief.

The raven stood on shaky legs and glared at the man standing feet away from him. "What do you mean you don't have a choice? EVERYONE HAS A FUCKING CHOICE, GOD DAMMIT. EVEN YOU. NO ONE'S FUCKING FORCING YOU TO MARRY HER. NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO BREAK ME LIKE THIS. NO ONE FORCED YOU TO TELL ME ALL THOSE MONTHS AGO THAT YOU CARED FOR ME, THAT YOU WANTED TO BE WITH ME! NO ONE FORCED YOU TO FUCK ME. NO ONE FORCED YOU TO.." The raven dropped to his knees again, ignoring the sharp pain that shot up his knee, he must have landed ona rock. "to love me. To pretend to love me. Oh God." The raven whimpered and crawled the the blond, looking at him with an absolute agony that could never be faked. "Please tell me you didn't pretend. Please Naruto, I'm begging you. Please, Please don't let it all be a lie..." Sasuke looked into the dead azure eyes, his heart thudded heavily in his chest as he seeked an answer on which his existence was based upon. His hope quickly dwindled, the silence screaming the answer in his face.

With a muffled wail, the raven buried his face in his lap, his leg muscles straining from the rare stretch, and he felt the light drops of rain landing on his back, and within seconds, a storm had begun and he was already drenched to the bone. The thunder and lightning muffled his pained sobs, and he was so overcome with pain, his mind never registered the sound of his ex lover leaving. His cruel lover leaving him behind, after showing him the most beautiful feelings.

Naruto walked away, his heart slowly crumbling away, and he forced himself to not turn back. No he couldn't. If he did, he would rush over to the raven and take him into his arms, and beg him, plead with him for the lies he had just spewed. He would force the raven to believe that his love was real, he would do everything he could to make the raven believe he loved him, and he would his soul mate, somewhere far far away, where the blond wouldn't be charged with such a heavy and devastating burden. But he couldn't. No, he could not do that. He had made a promise, and he didn't go back on promises.

Sakura was waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed, and the raven hadn't moved a single muscle. He couldn't. He was covered in mud, and a chilling cold had settled into his bones. He remotely noticed that his teeth were chattering, yet he couldn't focus on such a mundane detail.

His heart had just been torn to shreds.

Who would have thought that the person referred to as a ray of sunshine, had just plunged someone into cold and unwelcoming darkness. A set of footsteps could be heard, and he could hear yells and shouts, they sounded worried. Perhaps he should answer them, in order to tell them he was not okay at all, and needed this time to wallow in his own mud filled pity hole. Yet he found that he couldn't voice his thoughts, and he felt a set of strong arms sneaking underneath him, cradling him into his chest. The warmth this man was radiating, felt entirely too foreign and similar at the same time, but all his strength had left him and he couldn't fight back. So he did what anyone would do in his situation, he submitted to the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A FEW MONTHS AGO**

"Sasuke, would you go-"

"No." The raven coldly refused. The nervous girl, who had mustered the courage to talk to the love of her life, promptly burst into tears and ran away from the cruel man, hoping to never see him again.

The raven sighed and continued to type away on his laptop, while sitting at a table for two at a local café. Of course, only one seat was occupied. He cracked his fingers, and tiredly pushed up his work glasses, and continued typing. Sasuke Uchiha was an author. A very famous one at that, but almost no one knew he was. He had a pseudo name, and he never allowed for any of his pictures to be taken. A small smile could be seen on his face at the thought. Girls went crazy for him just because of his looks, Kami knows what they would if they knew he was the incredibly famous and very desired Akatsuki.

Slugging against his chair, he glanced at his silver role watch, noticing it was already 4:45, and he had a date (in his mind) with his handsome best friend. Smiling, he shut down his laptop and packed his stuff away, and threw his cappuccino cup away as he exited the café. Jogging to his car, he neatly settled everything in, and locked his car. The restaurant he had to be at was relatively close, so he felt no need to drive over there.

With a new bounce in his step, which he would deny if anyone ever asked, because Uchiha's did not bounce. Ever. But for some reason, a lot of people tended to ignore the fact that he was an Uchiha, due to his beautiful and androgynous looks. Girls loved him, even though most would agree he tended to be prettier than them. And guys loved him not only because of his looks, but because he was like a girl, except for the annoyingness and mood swings. His eyes narrowed at that thought, but with a glance up, he found himself in front of the designated spot. Checking his hair in the window's reflection, he walked in, shivered at the blast of cold air, and scoped the area for a mop of blond hair. Finding his target, he nodded at the hostess, who looked very faint, and walked towards his friend.

"Naruto!" He tried to hide the excitement in his voice, he really did, but a light blush stained his pale cheeks when he found himself unable to do so. The aforementioned blond grinned, and stood at a whooping 6ft2, and gave the shorter raven a hug. Internally squealing, the raven eagerly wrapped his arms around the blond, inhaling the blond's unique scent, which consisted of vanilla and something else he couldn't quite name. Letting go of each other, they both took their respective seats.

"How's your day been?" The blond grinned as he asked.

"The usual. Turned another girl down." The raven replied, as he gave his order to the waitress. The blond followed suit.

"Aaw. You gotta stop doing that." The blond teased. " You keep breaking hearts, and you never know which one could be the one." He piqued.

The raven scoffed. "As if one of those annoying fangirls who are so superficial as to only fall in love with someone based on their physical appearance could ever be the 'one'" He even air quoted that last word.

"Then who would be the 'one'?" He blond questioned, unbeknownst to the raven, he scooted closer, eager to hear the answer.

Sasuke contemplated his reply, and figured, hell, he'd been in love with the buffoon since they had been paired together on that one field trip to see a Civil War museum. Where Sasuke had been accused of stealing a key chain. **(3)** Stupid cashier woman. DARN YOU BETTY.

"Well, he's, "He's a he?" The blond gaped in shock, and couldn't help the hope that surged in his chest. Sasuke blushed but nodded yes. "He's funny, incredibly so. And he's like a people magnet, everyone wants to be around him. He has the deepest eyes, that you could drown in, the brightness of his smile could outshine the sun, " They leaned in closer, slowly gauging the others reaction. "He always makes my heart flutter, and I've been in love with him since that Civil War field trip." The blond's eyes widened in recognition, and his lips were nearly touching Sasuke's. His heart felt as if it would burst out of his chest! Hope surged through his veins, and he couldn't deny that he desperately wished for the raven to be in love with him. Kami know's he'd been in love with the raven ever since they'd been paired together on a Civil War museum field trip and Sasuke had been accused of stealing a key chain by a cashier named Betty.

Sasuke's breath mingled with Naruto's, and onyx eyes stared into cobalt blue eyes, and he hoped that he wasn't misinterpreting those emotions swirling around. "It's you." He quietly whispered, waiting for the other's reaction. It was almost instantaneous, Naruto's lips caught Sasuke's in a passionate kiss, his tongue slowly brushing across the Uchiha's bottom lip, begging for permission. With a quite moan, Sasuke gave Naruto access and pale hands wound themselves in silky blond hair, as a tan hand ran through incredibly silky inky locks which then settled at the base of a pale neck, eagerly pulling the raven's closer to him.

Their tongues battled for dominance. "AHEM. YOUR ORDER IS READY. MISTER AND MISTER. I NEED TO SET THESE PLATES DOWN." The red-headed waitress loudly stated, caused the two to jump back into their seats, blushes staining both of their faces. The waitress rolled her eyes and smacked her gum as she set down the food, and stalked away. Sasuke shyly looked at Naruto, blushing and a glazed look in his eye. Naruto was in a similar state, but he reached a tan hand out, setting it palm up on the table. With a small smile, Sasuke placed his smaller pale hand on top, and they wound their hands together.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura buzzed around the kitchen, preparing a delicious meal for her fiancé when the slamming of the front door alarmed her. Warily, she walked out, with a spatula in hand, and almost dropped it in surprise.

Naruto had come back home, soaking wet, and lifeless eyes. Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes, and she knew, she simply knew what the blond had done. She stretched a trembling hand to the blond, who promptly gazed at her with that dead look and pushed her hand away, and forced himself into the guest bedroom.

Tears slid down the woman's pale face, she slid down against the wall, and she clutched her knees to her chest as sobs racked her body. She had done this. Her selfishness had caused all of this.

_Sasuke._

* * *

**__(1)- I don't know what they're called. Oh wait, I think it's a urinal. Oh well, I'm too lazy to go back and change it.**

**(2)- When I laugh really hard, this is how I laugh. It gets embarrassing and usually causes the people near me, to laugh as well. At me.**

**(3)- It happened to me. The lady cashier person mistook my phone, fora damn key chain. Stupid Betty. DARN THOUST. It was a pretty cool museum though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! A new chapter is up! WHOOO!:D**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've been a bit busy lately, and had a serious lack of inspiration. Oh well.**

**RANT TIME: (Ignore this if you want). So today I re-learned a life lesson. Never, and I mean never, set your expectations for someone too high. It makes the disappointment so much worse. Especially when you lose trust. A lot of it. But then again, that's the story of my life. I should have known better, *sigh***

**Oh and I forgot to put this so, AGES:**

**Naruto- 21**

**Sasuke-20**

**Sakura-20**

**ON WITH ZE STORY! And remember to review! :D**

* * *

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Wake up sweetie" A gentle voice cooed, gently stroking her son's left shoulder, which was covered by a thin and light blue blanket. Sighing, Mikoto comfortably sat down on the bed, next to her son's still form. A frown marred her delicate features as she noticed not only the red rings around her son's eyes, but also the swolleness. Her worry grew as she recalled last night, when Itachi had walked into their home, dripping wet and carrying an almost dead looking Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_" And I won't,give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love..." Mikoto's rich and soft voice resonated within the warm kitchen, her hips gently swaying to the song. Between pauses in the song, her lips would form such a gentle and caring smile, that it would cause even the toughest of men to bow down and swear to protect her. _

_Gracefully, Mikoto continued to prepare a meal for her family. They usually didn't get to eat together, due to everyone having such a busy personal life. Frowning at the thought, she almost forgot to take out the pecan pie from the oven when the timer went off. Quickly regaining her wits, she chuckled to herself as she pulled out the pie, and set it on the counter. Trust her to almost burn the dessert she had spent a while making. _

_Even though there wasn't any reason to be happy, as the song died down, a nauseating and foreboding feeling settled in her gut. She couldn't help the deep frown that settled on her face, nor could help but wring her fists together. With a worried look towards the clock, she attempted to placate herself, by remembering that everyone should be arriving in around 15 minutes._

_Yes, everyone would arrive, and they'd all be okay. She would be able to laugh the feeling off, and blame it on her age. Because anything can be blamed on age. Still attempting to reassure herself, she gathered all the silverware and set the dinner table._

_Ding. Rushing towards the door, Mikoto wiped her hands on her apron. Taking a quick breath, she opened the door with a smile, expecting at least on of her sons to be waiting._

_But the site before her, made her weak in the knees, and her face pale. _

_Itachi, her eldest son at age 25, stood before her, his features so serious and solemn that he could pass for a statue. His onyx eyes were blank, and rain ran down his face, looking frighteningly like tears. His entire body was drenched, his clothing sticking to his body, and it looked very uncomfortable. _

_But what really frightened Mikoto, was the limp, mud covered body in her sons arms. Stiffly, she walked closer to Itachi, and with trembling hands, she pushed the matted hair out of the boy's face. If asked, Mikoto could swear at that very moment, the storm worsened, thunder roaring loudly, as if it were in agony over the state of the innocent boy in his nii-san's arms._

_A slight whimper escaped her lips, as she analyzed her son's face. Sasuke was dangerously cold, but thankfully he was breathing. Thank Kami-Sama for that. Mud marred his pale face, and despite how dirty his face was, Mikoto noticed the red rings around his eyes, and how they were swollen shut. She caressed her son's face, pushing his hair back, and attempting clean off the mud. She didn't know what to do, and at the moment, this was all she could think of._

_"Mother." Itachi quietly spoke, his voice firm. Mikoto's head snapped up, and brown doe eyes stared at Itachi, startled from her trance._

_"He needs rest, but I'll prepare a bath for him first. Please refrain from asking questions, I do not know what happened, but I'm sure otouto will tell as soon as he's conscious." Itachi's voice ghosted over to his mother's ears, but the woman was so shocked, unable to form coherent thoughts. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she should be doing more, helping her baby, trying to murder the person who did this, but yet she couldn't move a muscle._

_Itachi, slightly frowning at his mother's still form, gently pushed past her, and headed upstairs for the bath. He gently set Sasuke against the bathroom wall, his form hunching over. Quickly, Itachi filled the bath with hot water, and peeled Sasuke's clothes off of his limp form. With care, Itachi set him in the bath,arranging his brother's head so that he wouldn't drown. With a saddened sigh, and a small frown, Itachi quickly set to cleaning his brother, and hopefully warming him with the water._

_Thoughts raced through the elder Uchiha's mind. He had been walking downtown, when he spotted his brother's car. A bit worried, he walked into the cafe where the car had been parked outside. A quick sweep of the place, alerted the Uchiha that his brother wasn't there. Showing no emotion, he pulled out his phone and dialed his otouto's number. He had called perhaps 12 times, and still received no answer. Now a bit worried, Itachi walked all over town, ignoring the clouds that were a warning of the storm approaching, but he couldn't find Sasuke. _

_It had been storming, when Itachi had finally found his otouto. At first, he hadn't recognized the lump in the middle of a field, but when he approached, he noticed the onyx hair, and could distinctly make out the frame of a person, which he had no doubts was his brother._

_Itachi had never been so scared. He had never seen that lifeless look in his brother's eyes, as if he didn't mind what happened to him. The trademark Uchiha pride could not be found in any shape,way, or form in Sasuke. There were tear marks running down his face, his clothing covered in mud, and his eyes showed just how devoid of emotion they were. Sasuke wasn't concealing his emotions, he didn't have anything to conceal._

_Snapping out of his memories, Itachi finished up bathing his otouto, and dried him off. He slipped some loose clothes onto the now warm body, and gently set Sasuke on his bed. Covering him in a blanket, Itachi placed a small kiss on his otouto's forehead, something he hadn't done since they were kids. He allowed his worry to completely shine in his eyes for a second, showing his unconscious otouto more emotion than he had showed anyone else. With a silent good night, Itachi left his brother's room, and entered his own. All night, thoughts of what had just happened raced through his mind._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okaa- San?" A sleepy voice murmured, as pale eyelids fluttered open, revealing confused onyx orbs. Sasuke slowly sat up, as he rubbed his eyes, not quite sure why his mother had decided to personally wake him up.

"SASUKE!" Mikoto quietly yelled, as she enveloped her son in a gentle, yet firm hug. Tears welled in her eyes, and she buried her face in her son's neck. Her body shook with silent sobs, and she kept murmuring her son's name.

Confused, Sasuke wrapped his pale arms around his mother, trying his best to soothe her.

After a few tense moments, Mikoto sniffled as she regained control of herself, and released her son. Taking a few calming breaths, her eyes steadied as they looked into the worried face of her youngest son. She took her son's pale hand into her own hand, silently glad he was warm.

"Sasuke, what happened last night?" She quietly asked, scared of the answer.

"Last night?" Sasuke questioned, not quite sure what his mother was talking about. Sasuke tried to remember what had happened, and with a heart dropping dread, recalled everything perfectly.

Mikoto's heart almost stopped, when her son's eyes lost all emotion within a second. Her worry practically over taking her body, she gently squeezed her son's hand. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke could hear his mother, he could. Yet he didn't know what to say. How to say it. Couldn't say it.

"Okaa-San?" Sasuke quietly murmured.

'Yes?" Mikoto replied anxiously, her body tense.

"I need to leave."

"What?" Her voice filled with shock and despair.

"I can't stay here. Not in Konoha. Please Okaa-San. I, I can't tell you why. Not now at least. Please mom." Onyx eyes stared deep into her chocolate eyes, pleading with her, not to further question him.

Mikoto's heart was torn in two. She didn't want her son to leave. She hardly saw him as it was, and now Sasuke wanted to leave. If he did, Kami- Sama knows when she would see him again. But at the same time, something tremendous had clearly happened to Sasuke. She had never seen her son like this, and quite frankly, she did not know how to fix this. It wasn't a small cut that could be cured with an antiseptic and a band-aid. No, this type of injury couldn't be seen, and couldn't be easily fixed.

Even though Mikoto wanted to selfish, furiously so, her son came first. His happiness mattered more than her own. And if her son needed to leave, she couldn't and wouldn't stop him. Also, part of her knew that this would be the best decision for her son.

"Promise, you'll keep contact?" She meekly questioned.

Sasuke nodded slightly in affirmation.

With a heavy sigh, Mikoto stood. "I'll talk with your father about arranging your living situation. I'll let you know by tomorrow, okay?" With another nod from her, Mikoto quickly kissed her son's pale forehead, and left for her husband's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the cold office, a slight shiver went down Mikoto's spine. The insulation in this room wasn't too good, so it easily became the same temperature inside as it was outside. Thankfully, it was only in this room. Seeing the bookshelves in her peripheral vision, she strode over to her husband's desk, and sat in his comfortable, cushioned chair. It was surprising that Fugaku wasn't in his office, but Mikoto knew, he would be back within minutes. He most likely left for a bathroom break. A sad smile marred her features, as she remembered the conversation that was about to take place.

"Sweetie?" A deep voice questioned. A tall man entered the room, with black hair that had greying roots. His hair reached the nape of his neck, framing a stern face. Despite how strict he appeared, Fugaku was a good natured man, this idea reinforced by the fact his wife was Mikoto, a woman known for her kind and caring nature.

Walking over to his wife, he gently picked her up, sat back in the chair, and set her on his lap. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, and he laid his head on her shoulder, inhaling the sweet smell associated with his love.

"Sasuke wants to leave." Her soft voice broke the silence that had settled in the room. The only sign she had that her husband had heard, was the tensing of his body.

"Leave?" He questioned, his voice devoid of any emotion that would give away his thoughts.

Sighing, Mikoto placed her hands over her husband's.

"Leave. He wants to leave Konoha." She replied, her tone soft.

"Why?"

Her lips turned into a sad smile. "I'm not quite sure, honey. All I know is something happened to him last night. You should have seen it, Fuguku." Her voice cracked and her frame trembled, causing Fugaku to tighten his hold. "Itachi came home last night, cradling his limp body." Mikoto was now sobbing, unable to restrain herself. "He, He was covered in mud, Fugaku. And he was so cold. So very cold." She sobbed, cradling her face in her hands. "Itachi bathed him and put him to rest. And this morning I went to wake him up. His eyes, they looked so dead." She whispered. "I don't know what to do." She brokenly spoke.

Fugaku nuzzled his wife's neck, allowing her to release the emotions he was sure she had been witholding. He slowly leaned back, pulling his wife with him, and rested her head over his chest, above his beating heart. His hand stroked her hair, as he murmured soothing words. After several moments, Mikoto calmed down and breathed quietly as she listened to her husband's steady heartbeat.

"All he wants to do is leave. It's all he asked of me. And I think it would be best." She murmured.

Processing all of the information, Fugaku continued to stroke his wife's lush black hair.

"Did he mention any particular place he would like to go?" His deep voice causing his chest to reverbate, the feeling comforting Mikoto.

"No, but I think Otogakure would be the best option. The environment there is different from Konoha, but not too different." She quietly replied.

A frown settled upon Fugaku's face. "Send him there? But then he would need to stay with _him_."

"I know, but the man isn't too bad. And he's a genius in the medical field. He could teach Sasuke, and that would provide our son with the best distraction."

"But, the man isn't too stable, Mikoto. Kami- Sama knows how many lives he's had to sacrifice in order to achieve the medical discoveries that have labeled him as a genius." Fugaku hated to argue with his wife, but this option didn't feel right.

Mikoto frowned at her husband's logical reasoning. Normally, she would agree with him. Actually, she did agree with him. It may not be best for Sasuke to stay with _him, _but he was the lesser evil of the other options. And the man wouldn't hurt Sasuke, he had been overjoyed when her youngest son was born. A bit too overjoyed to be honest.

"How about we ask Sasuke about it?" She quietly asked, as she looked up into her husband's charcoal eyes.

"Are you sure he's in a state where he could logically make that sort of decision?" Fugaku questioned, his eyebrow lifting.

"He's not insane." Mikoto scolded as she lightly slapped her husband's chest.

"Fine." Fugaku sighed as he gave into his wife. Why did their discussions always feel like he lost?

"I'll let you know his decision asap." She lightly kissed her husband, and with a hollow smile, left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was still in his room, in the exact same position he had been in, when his mother left his bedroom. It had been maybe an hour since then. His vacant eyes stared outside, through the window on the right. There was maybe a 10 feet distance from his bed and the window.

The sun was shining, birds were signing as they eloquently danced in the air. The weather outside did not reflect, in any shape, way, or form, the turmoil in the raven's heart. Blinking slowly, he attempted to sort the events from yesterday.

He no longer had a boyfriend.

Not anymore.

His ex-lover had already moved on.

It had been what, a couple of days since their break-up?

And not only was the blond engaged to someone else, but it was Sakura.

Sakura Haruno, the girl who had vehemently pursued Sasuke during elementary and middle school, and had been rejected countless of times.

She was a girl. She had breasts, and a vagina.

Sasuke didn't have any of that. And the blond had proclaimed to be gay. Well kinda had to be, if he was dating a man.

But they were over now. And the blond had hinted at faking the whole relationship.

Did that mean he also lied about his orientation?

If so, why?

Frowning, Sasuke bent his knees, and wrapped his arms around his them. He rested his head on his kneecaps, and felt an oncoming migraine at all these thoughts racing through his mind. He wanted answers, but at the same time didn't. After everything had been said and done, his heart still broke by the minutes, as he not only thought of past events, but was also plagued with questions about everything he thought he knew. He didn't want to think about it. But as long as he remained in this town, filled with memories of his time with the blond, he wouldn't be able to stop.

Quiet footsteps alerted him of another presence, and he slowly lifted his head. His mother stood in the doorway, her features clearly displaying her emotions.

"Ne, how would you like to go to Otogakure? We went there one time, remember?" Her voice was quiet and she attempted to genuinely smile, but failed miserably.

Sasuke remembered. It was a quaint town, and it wasn't fun. Not in the slightest. But then again, he had been 6 at the time. The town was most likely a different story for people his age.

"That would be fine." He replied, his voice still not relaying any sort of emotion.

Mikoto nodded and left.

Sasuke returned to his previous position, and desperately hoped he could leave as soon as possible. In order to forget all of this.

He needed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku stared at the phone, knowing he had to dial the number soon. HIs wife had come in moments earlier and told him of Sasuke's decision. He had been a bit displeased, since he was hoping his son would decline.

Sighing, Fugaku gripped the phone, and stiffly dialed the one number that would connect him to a person, he didn't want his family to have anything to do with.

_"Hello?"_

* * *

**Remember to review, my wonderful FF readers!:D**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey you guys! ^.^**

**I know you probably hate me since you thought that this was an update, but please spare me! DX**

**I have no other excuse than the fact that I haven't had much motivation or time to update any of my ongoing stories.**

**BUT, there's been more time in my schedule, so I'll get back to writing soon.**

**Also, I really want to make my stories more interactive and talk with you guys some more, so if you have any ideas, suggestions, or just want to say hey, you can follow me at:**

**smilesatan. tumblr. com**

**Just remove all of the spaces and there ya go!**

**Seriously though, I constantly check my Tumblr, and if there's a particular story you want me to update first, let me know since atm I'll probably update which ever one I'm in the mood for.**

**I look forward to getting to know you guys better!:D**

**With Love,**

**This Terrible Author Who Feels** Guilty


End file.
